Paris
Paris is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It is a mash-up of the Sly Cooper series and the LittleBigPlanet series. There is a trophy avaliable if Sly Cooper uses his Level 3 Super Move, Recon Sly and His Targets on this stage. Stage Description The stage begins with players on a rooftop in Paris in the art style of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. To the left of the rooftop is a large neon sign that acts as a stage hazard. After some time has passed, the moon will be suddenly removed from the background as the Negativitron from LittleBigPlanet 2 appears. A large vortex then appears in the background as the Negativitron begins to attack opponents. And the background will start to switch to The Cosmos from LittleBigPlanet 2, But not the fighting area, Just the background. After time is close to running out the Negativitron flies off laughing as it gets ready for more negativity soon. Characters Appearing in Stage *Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet) Art By Ruolin Li's Portflio tumblr_maka6qQqav1rh6lv8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_maka6qQqav1rh6lv8o3_1280.jpg tumblr_maka6qQqav1rh6lv8o4_1280.jpg Music Paris - Sly Cooper The music from phase one of the match is a techno remix of "Hard Target" by Peter McConnell and Michael Bricker from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Paris - LittleBigPlanet The music from phase two of the match is an original theme inspired by the first and second variations of "The Cosmos Theme" By Kenith Young from LittleBigPlanet 2. Trivia *The intro to the Paris stage is identical to the trailer for Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time where "Sly" is seen outrunning Police Helicopters, these helicopters also make an appearance in Paris if the timer is set to 25 or above, they are also seen in the Prologue of Sly 4. *Paris also appears in the background of Alden's Tower. *Paris, Alden's Tower and Dreamscape are the only three stages that have only one background/hazard character in them. *Paris is the one of three stages where an E rated game crossover with another E rated game, the others being Dreamscape and Sandover Village. *"Hard Target" is technically a remix of the Sly 2: Band of Thieves theme meaning that this a remix of a remix. *If you look closely at the background, you can see a Clocktower where Sly first chased Constable Neyla, an antagonist from Sly 2: Band of Thieves across to get access to Dimitri's Nightclub. The Clocktower has been changed to include a glass ceiling and spire which could be a reference to artwork from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time featuring a silhouette of Sly using the Spire Jump Technique. **The glass ceiling and spire also first appeared on a different rooftop in the same game, and was the location of a clue bottle. *The rooftop that serves as the actual arena for the stage comes directly from the tutorial level of Sly 1, where Sly has to infiltrate the Interpol Police Headquarters to steal a file containing various criminal information about himself. Sly stands on the neon sign at the title screen of the game, then proceeds to jump on the roof as the game starts. *The rooftop on the far right of the stage was originally going to have an air vent duct like the original level from Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus as seen in artwork. *If the match is set to 1 minute, the mash-up will happen instantly. *Paris, Stowaways and San Francisco are the only stages based on real-world locations. While Alden's Tower's Empire City is only inspired by New York city. *The Negativitron is one of the mashups that don't summon minions during the fight, the first being Dr. Nefarious in San Francisco, and the second being Dollface in Columbus. Category:Sly Cooper Category:PSASBR Category:Stages Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Sly Category:Sucker Punch Productions